Slushied
by sdl90
Summary: Finn gets slushied and Rachel helps clean him off...with her tongue.


Hello! I know this isn't a Dates or AMNG update but I just had to write this one-shot after that new Glee promo where we see Finn get slushied. It's smut. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Rachel could see Finn coming down the hall from the opposite end. He was like a bright blue beacon in the sea of McKinley red as his face was covered in slushie. Rachel couldn't believe it. Even after leading the Titans to their first Conference championship last football season and making it to Nationals for the first time since 1993 in glee, Finn was still getting slushied by the Neanderthals of McKinley high school. Honestly, who still wore a mullet without trying to be ironic in 2011? Anyway, if Finn was still getting harassed that didn't bode well for Rachel. It was only a matter of time before she herself would be viciously slushied.<p>

At the moment however, that didn't matter. What did matter was that Rachel's man had been publicly humiliated and he needed some comforting and cleaning off. Moving as quickly as she could through the mess of students in the hall, Rachel made her way over to Finn who was trying to get to the bathrooms.

"Finn, baby, what happened?" Rachel asked with great concern. It was fairly obvious but she wanted some context to go with it.

"Those fucking assholes on the hockey team. They think they own the school now," he grumbled as he wiped the stinging blue raspberry syrup out of his eyes. "Who has a mullet?"

Rachel looked at him sympathetically as she grabbed his hand. "Come with me. We'll get you cleaned up."

She led him in the direction of the girls' locker room as it would be completely empty now and they could have some privacy to talk and clean Finn off without further humiliation.  
>As they walked they got stares and snickers from the other kids and Rachel just wanted them to get slushied for once to know what it felt like. It wasn't fair that she and the people she cared about were the only ones who had to suffer through the torture of ice cold corn syrup dripping into their underwear. One day they'd regret ever messing with the glee club as they were the only people in school who would probably ever amount to anything once out of high school. Someday Rachel would be a huge star while those puckheads would be pumping gas.<p>

Rachel and Finn entered the girls' locker room and she quickly pulled him over to her locker where she kept a spare towel, shampoo and soap.

"I cannot wait until graduation. This place clearly still does not accept those who are more talented and special. I bet no one ever gets slushied at NYU or Juilliard," Rachel said with enthusiasm. Finn didn't respond.

Finn wasn't looking forward to graduation. Rachel had made it quite clear she was leaving for good and Finn was scared to death that meant she'd be leaving him for good too if he couldn't make it into a school in New York as well. He knew what it was like to live without Rachel and he didn't want to go back to it. Only he was terrified he wouldn't have the grades to get in anywhere in New York. He still wasn't one hundred percent certain he was New York City good but he was damn sure going to try to be even if it killed him.

Rachel could sense Finn's discomfort at the topic. He'd expressed how he felt about going to New York with her and how scared he was he would never be able to make it and keep up if he did.

"Hey, don't get down on yourself Finn. I know you can make it to New York if you really apply yourself." She paused briefly. "But Finn, I've told you. You should only go to New York if that's what you want. If you want to go to school in another state or even stay here, I promise we'll find a way to make it work."

"You keep saying that but how? Long distance relationships almost always fail and what about after college? I have to go to New York with you and I want to. It's the best way to keep us together and for me to get out of here and be something." Finn sat down on the bench between the rows of lockers and put his head in his hands until he remembered his face was still covered in sticky slushie. Rachel sat next to him.

"Finn," she started as she rubbed his back soothingly, "if you truly want New York, not just because of me, but because it's what you want, I will do everything in my power to help you get it. We can study for the SATs together and work to make sure you do well on them and in your classes. And remember schools look at more than just academics. You have so many great extracurriculars with being a part of a championship winning football team, quarterback of that team, having been on the basketball team and a part of glee. You've got so much to offer Finn. Any school would be lucky to have you and stupid not to accept you."

Finn smiled lopsidedly at her. "You really think so?"

She scooted closer to him and took one of his hands in hers. "I've always thought so. You're better than everyone in this town, Finn and it's time you start realizing that. You can and will be more than a Lima Loser." Rachel closed the ever shortening gap between her mouth and Finn's and kissed him deeply.

She began giggling as she pulled away, standing up, licking her lips. "You still have slushie all over you. We should probably take care of that and get back to class."

Finn looked around the empty locker room and noticed the clock. It was third period which meant he and Rachel had study hall together with Mrs. Weatherby who could neither hear nor see very well which meant she'd never notice Finn and Rachel's absence. Finn smirked devilishly as he pulled Rachel back down into a sitting position but instead of on the bench next to him, he sat her right on his lap so she was straddling his thighs.

"Finn! What are you doing? We have to get you cleaned up," Rachel attempted to chastise until Finn kissed her again forcing her mouth open with his tongue and pressing his against hers. It took a moment for Rachel to really reciprocate but once the sensation of Finn's warm wet tongue exploring her mouth settled in she was putty.

Finn held her tightly in his arms, running his hands up and down her back until he managed to sneak the back of her sleeveless button down out from under her flowery skirt. His hands roved over the smooth skin of her back until they found the clasp he was searching for. He fumbled with it for a second as taking Rachel's bra off was still a relatively new occurrence but finally the little hooks were free and Rachel's bra hung loosely on her body.

Realizing what just happened, Rachel quickly removed her mouth from Finn's and spoke. "Finn! This is not the place for that!"

Finn's eyebrows drew together which hurt as the dried slushie was stuck in them. "But it's third period. The gym classes won't be back in until the end of the period and Mrs. Weatherby is an ancient old bat whose sonar is broken. And I'm emotionally vulnerable after being slushied in front of everyone." Finn gave her the puppy dog eyes and the little boy pout that always led to great things for him before leaning forward ever so slightly to press his sticky forehead to hers. "Is it too much to ask for some comfort from my amazing," he pecked her lips, "awesome," another peck, "insanely talented," once more, "totally beautiful," one last peck, "and incredibly sexy girlfriend?"

"No," Rachel replied with a tiny smile. "I just think we should go somewhere else."

Finn looked confused. "Like where?"

Rachel stood up from Finn and took his hand in hers. "Follow me," was all she said in reply.

Without hesitation, Finn scrambled up from the bench and walked in a rush behind Rachel. His heart was pounding in his chest at all the possibilities.

Finn considered himself a lucky man. Over the summer his relationship with Rachel had moved much faster on the physical front than it had the first time they dated and it was awesome.  
>Only about two weeks after school ended did Rachel call Finn and invite him over to her house to make out as her fathers were at work when things really started to heat up. Finn had entered her house and found her in her bathing suit, a delicious looking strawberry covered thing that was basically all string. She had been in her backyard tanning while waiting for him. When they started making out, Rachel had done the greatest thing in the world at that moment. She untied the strings to the top and let it fall away from her body.<p>

Finn couldn't be sure just how long he stared at Rachel's bare chest memorizing every detail of her pert little breasts but it had been a while. Rachel had even pointed out that he had begun drooling. He considered that one of the best days of the summer.

After that things progressed quickly. It was a few minutes after that that Rachel let Finn actually touch her bare boobs then kiss and suck on them. Then about three days after that Rachel surprised him yet again when she invited him over and started to undo his shorts as they kissed fervidly on her couch. She slid her hand into his boxers and jerked him off to completion then the next day the same thing happened except instead of her hand wrapped around his cock it was her mouth. Finn was amazed at it, at her and how quickly she was moving their physical relationship this time.

When he asked her about it she said it was because she didn't want to waste anymore time not getting just what she wanted. Rachel wanted Finn to be her first and only so when they broke up and that seemed completely impossible that had just added to the devastation of losing him. When she got him back though and knew it was for good this time, she realized she was ready and she didn't want to wait anymore. Rachel wanted Finn in the worst way and she was going to make it happen. As she was still slightly apprehensive however as the most physical they had gotten before was heavy making out and light accidental-on-purpose groping through their clothes, she wasn't quite ready to just jump right in the sack so she thought taking baby steps would be best.

Once Finn understood and the conversation had dissolved into another make out, Rachel tried to get her head back below Finn's waist, but he decided to surprise her by moving things south himself. He discovered Rachel was a screamer as she orgasmed hard around his fingers and under his lips, a fact he had always figured and hoped for, and discovered that she tasted like she had been kissed by summer, if a person could taste like they were kissed by a season.

After that sex came easily two awesome weeks later. Rachel and Finn had grown very comfortable as they had spent most of July and all of August discovering what made the other gooey in delight. It had hurt Rachel the first few times they were together but she said she didn't mind as eventually it would lessen but Finn still felt bad. He had come easily every time while Rachel hadn't until about the sixth time when it didn't hurt her at all and he discovered that lightly rubbing her clit while thrusting in and out was the right combination to get her screaming his name. It was pure music to his ears.

All this led them to here, Rachel dragging Finn behind her to a place in the girls' locker room Finn had never been in or even knew about. It was a smaller area off the main room that had bathroom stalls and a longer hallway straight forward. Rachel pulled him down the hallway.

"Where are we?" Finn asked with intrigue. He didn't know a place so secluded existed inside the school.

Rachel turned around to face Finn before pulling him behind one of the numerous curtains down the mysterious hallway. He looked around and discovered it was a small changing room. There was a seat bolted along the back wall and hooks on the walls just like in a store changing room.

"These are the shower changing rooms but no one ever uses them because the girls never shower after phys. ed. They don't want to get their hair wet."

Rachel sat Finn down on the small seat and stood in front of him. She chuckled a little at his face. He was still covered in blue slushie but now he didn't look too upset over it. Now there was lust in his eyes and he licked his lips in anticipation then continued licking because they tasted good. Then Rachel thought of a good way to clean him off.

First she tugged the rest of her shirt that was tucked into her skirt out and undid the buttons in front to reveal the loose cotton white bra underneath. She let the blouse fall to the floor behind her then held the fabric of the bra against her.

"Strip buddy," she demanded of Finn who eagerly complied. He removed the stained letterman's jacket he wore and tugged the shirt he had on under that off at record speed.

This was insane! Rachel could not believe she was actually about to have relations with her boyfriend in school. Oh who was she kidding, she was going to get fucked at school. You don't make slow passionate love to someone in a gym locker room of a high school. You get fucked quick, hard and dirty to increase the excitement of it all and try to avoid getting caught even though it's part of the thrill and Rachel couldn't wait.

"You're a very dirty boy, Finn Hudson," Rachel said in a low sultry voice.

"I'm so dirty," Finn replied stupidly, licking his lips some more. Rachel wasn't usually one for dirty talk as she believed loving sentiment was better whilst having sex but he'd go with it if that was where it was headed...which he really hoped it was.

"How do you think we could fix that?" she asked innocently with a slight pout.

His mouth fell open. "Uh, shower?"

Rachel giggled then dropped her bra revealing her tanned smooth skin underneath. Finn was really fighting the urge to lean forward and just stick his face right in the valley between her glorious boobs. He couldn't help that they were right at eye level and it felt nice to stay there for a while.

"That's one way but I kind of had something else in mind." Finn looked ready for whatever Rachel had in store and as she had math next period, she really needed to get the ball rolling so they could reset themselves so not everyone could tell they had just been fucking in the locker room.

Rachel straddled Finn's thighs once more and placed her hands on his bare shoulders. She smiled at him then bit her lower lip before leaning forward and licking his cheek from his jaw line up.

"Mmm, yummy," she said making a show of licking her lips clean of the syrup. "You taste awesome." She giggled then licked his other cheek in the same fashion.

As Rachel treated Finn like a human lollipop, he was growing increasingly hard. There was no way Rachel couldn't feel it from how she was sitting on him. They needed to get started and soon otherwise he would bust.

Finn found the zipper of Rachel's skirt and pulled it down. He picked her clean up just as she was licking his face once more and the motion caused her tongue to swipe right over his eye. Finn reeled slightly from having his eyeball licked but he soon recovered and helped Rachel out of her skirt.

"Babe, I don't mind being licked but try to avoid my eyeballs. I need them to see how hot you are." He pressed her against the wall as she giggled and using one hand started unzipping his own jeans but got stuck on the button. Realizing he was having some degree of difficulty, Rachel helped him out then shoved his pants and boxers down so they pooled around his ankles.

"I can think of another really great way to clean off my face," Finn breathed huskily against Rachel's skin as he kissed her pulse point.

Rachel's breathing was becoming labored at his touch. "Wha…wha's that?"

Quickly Finn turned around and placed Rachel down on the little bench then knelt down and hitched her legs over his shoulders, gripping her lower back to support her. "Well, you get pretty wet down here…" He let the sentence hang in the air as he licked the inside of Rachel's thigh causing her to buck her hips up slightly. Finn tightened his grip on Rachel's body, digging his fingers into her deeply to keep her still. Honestly, he wouldn't be surprised if there were marks left when they were done but Rachel wouldn't mind, she never did.

Tantalizingly slow, Finn grazed his lips and tongue up the inside of Rachel's thighs trying to rile her up so much she'd hardly be able to stand it. He knew he was doing a good job when Rachel slinked her fingers through his hair and gripped it so tightly she nearly pulled it out. By the time his tongue began to swipe at her slit, she was already writhing around and Finn was having a difficult time hanging on to her body. She was also fighting to hold back her loud moans.

He lapped at her juices as they spilled out of her and he stuck his tongue inside and swirled it around before moving up to tease her clit by swiping it quickly, barely touching it then taking it between his lips to suck on her. He did this over and over, making different patters with his tongue and spelling out phrases like 'I love you' and 'you're so beautiful'. Even though she had no idea what he was spelling out, he liked doing this to make the intimate moment even more so.

After about fifteen minutes, Rachel was finally coming, her body shuddering with the force, biting her lips so hard to keep from screaming and alerting everyone to their presence and her wetness spilling from her as Finn continued to suck and lick, tasting all of her, until the aftershocks set in and Rachel was beginning to come down. She slumped against the wall, resting her body staring at Finn who was still between her legs lightly stroking her sensitive skin there as he stared through his lashes up at her. The small smirk Finn made as Rachel shuddered again as his fingers flitted across her skin was not missed.

"Nope, it didn't work. Your face is even messier now," Rachel stated when Finn began to pull his head away to allow her to put her feet back on the ground.

Finn just shrugged. "It was worth a try."

Rachel took Finn's chin in her hand and pulled his face towards hers. She licked both her own juices and the remaining syrup left off his chin before kissing him again. That was one kink Rachel had that she seriously never expected, she liked to taste herself on Finn's lips and tongue after he went down on her and if she could taste both of them at the same time, well, that was just enough to rile her up again.

"My two favorite flavors, blue raspberry and Rachel Berry," Finn said dreamily as Rachel licked at his nose. It was interesting to say the least to taste both flavors at once.

Rachel sat up abruptly then crossed her arms over her chest. "Finn, this won't do. You're still a mess and now you're so hard your penis is poking me in the shin and it hurts." Finn looked down and sure enough his penis was poking Rachel in the leg.

"Let me poke you somewhere else and it won't hurt." He waggled his eyebrows at her and Rachel stood up. Her lady parts were right in his face now and he really wanted to dive right back in.

Then Rachel turned around, forcing her fine ass in his face and put one foot on the seat. Finn was still kneeling on the floor, mesmerized by the curve of Rachel's fantastic booty.

"Well don't just kneel there looking at my ass. Get up and get in me. We only have like fifteen minutes before fourth period starts!" she goaded. He looked up at her and noticed her hands were pressed against the wall and she was looking back at him expectantly.

He got on his feet and hesitantly placed his hands on her hips as she turned back to look at the wall waiting for him to start.

This was new. They'd only tried a handful of positions before and entering her from behind against a wall was not one of them. "Are you sure about this, Rach?" he questioned.

"Finn, would you just fuck me already! I have math next period and I can't be late! Yes, I'm sure about this. I know that against a wall and fucking from behind is a big turn on for guys so I figured since we're already in this deep, might as well let you get to play out a fantasy you've probably had." Rachel looked back at him knowingly. He had had this fantasy before, numerous times. "Now come on!"

Finn didn't delay any further. He positioned himself at her dripping entrance and pushed in easily eliciting a moan from Rachel. His fingers gripped her hips tighter as he pushed and pulled down on Rachel's body forcing her onto him at the same time he pushed forward. Her body bounced under him and he grunted with each thrust in.

Rachel was still so tight around him that even without any trying on her part she satisfied him easily so when she pulled stunts like this and let him take control while in a new position, it didn't take much time for Finn to totally lose it. He loved feeling her body under his and the way her skin felt sent tingles through his body every time. Hearing her pant and moan and call out his name as he was inside her and they were connected never ceased to turn him on and make him want to come with her simultaneously, though that rarely happened.

"Oh God, Finn!" Rachel moaned out as Finn's hips smacked against her ass. He felt completely different inside her at this angle and she just wanted more and more of him. "Touch me, Finn." Rachel pulled Finn's hand from her waist and brought it around to her front so he could massage her still sensitive nub to help her get off again.

It felt like fire was coursing through their skin as the heat from their bodies meshed together. Rachel could feel Finn's chest against her back and the skin on skin contact was driving her wild. She held her hand over his as he played with her clit and with each thrust forward he pushed her closer and closer to the wall until she was flush against it. The cool concrete felt so good against her overheated skin that she lost herself in it while Finn continued to pump in and out of her in a steady rhythm.

About five minutes after they started he was coming and had shot his load inside Rachel. Thank God her dads let her go on birth control years ago because he and Rachel both liked when he came inside her. Rachel continued moving on him a little bit longer to attain her own orgasm once more then finally both were spent.

As Finn pulled out of Rachel and stood behind her, she leaned back to press her back against his chest. He wrapped his arms around her body and kissed her face as she turned her head slightly to look at him.

Then she spoke quietly. "Well that solves one problem. You still need to clean your face."

"If you'd stop distracting me with your boobs and sex, my face would be clean by now," he commented back.

Rachel scrunched her face in contemplation. "True, but then you wouldn't have been able to fuck me against a wall. Pros and cons to everything I suppose." She laughed then turned around in Finn's arms to press tiny kisses to his bare chest. "I really do need to be on time to math. It's pre-calc and Mr. Newman isn't very forgiving of tardiness."

Finn sighed. "I guess if I have to let you go… I really should clean off my face. The syrup has kind of turned to glue." Rachel smiled at him before placing a sweet and tender kiss on his lips. She then patted his chest in finality and went about picking up her clothes to get dressed again. Finn did the same.

Five minutes before the bell rang, the hidden couple who were now fully dressed and cleaning Finn's face for real could hear the girls re-entering the locker room to get dressed and go to their next class. It was like a dream being in a locker room full of naked chicks except Rachel insisted on covering Finn's eyes even though they were behind a curtain in a part of the locker room no one ever ventured into. Besides, he had been kidding when he said all his fantasies had been coming true that day after he could hear the girls getting changed. Rachel was the only one he ever wanted to see naked and she was probably the only who wanted to see him naked ever since the Rocky Horror fiasco. Although every girl at school did kiss him at the kissing booth…but whatever, the point was that they would be the only ones to ever see each other fully nude.

Once the girls had all cleared out of the locker room and Finn and Rachel had done their best not to look thoroughly sexed, they ducked out of the locker room quickly to head to their respective fourth periods. They had two minutes to stop at their lockers and get to class before the bell rang but as Finn and Rachel approached Rachel's locker, some more puckheads seemingly came out of nowhere and dumped cherry red slushies all over both Finn and Rachel.

The hockey players ran off before either of them could react beyond shock, leaving them standing in the emptying hallway covered in more icy syrup.

Rachel wiped the slush out of her eyes and licked her lips as she stared at Finn who was doing the same. Then wicked grins crossed both their faces.

"You know, there's no way I can go to math like this. I think we need to go back to the locker room to clean up," Rachel stated, all business sounding.

Finn shook his head in agreement. "I think you're right. We can't show up covered in slushie. That's just not very professional of two young adults." He put his hand out for Rachel to grab which she took willingly. They jogged back to the locker room and hid in the stairwell waiting for the new crop of girls to finish getting ready for their period of phys. ed.

Rachel looked up at Finn as they hid. "You know, while I completely abhor getting slushied and am appalled at the lack of discipline the faculty of this school give out in regards to the slushiers, I must say, this year getting slushied hasn't been all that bad so far."

"Yeah, there have been worse slushie days," Finn agreed.

Rachel looked around the corner. "I'm going to see if the coast is clear yet." She squeezed Finn's hand tightly before releasing it then entering the locker room. A minute later Finn could hear the sound of Rachel whimsically calling his name.

"Oh Finn…" she called out from the door, a smile clear in her voice.

Finn just smiled as he pushed away from the wall and followed the sound of his name. He would have to get slushied more often.

* * *

><p>Now if this could happen on the show...<p> 


End file.
